The Way To Your Heart Part II: Surprises
by Peenk Phuzipen1
Summary: Sorry this is so late! I was experienceing technical difficulties. This is the next part, and Lois and Clark are friends now. But, we still have Eric, looming in the distance.


The Way to Your Heart Part II: Surprises

A/N: This is a few months later and Lois and Clark are good friends. Lois and Eric are still dating. bwhahahahaha! And, just to give you the scoop, Superman is still kind of elusive. He is still called the 'blue angel' by some, and Superman by others. There hasn't really been an exclusive on him yet, and I know this is way off the original plot, but it has to be this way for this story. When I wrote _The Meeting, _I did not fully realize what I was including and excluding, and so you'll have to forgive me. (Believe me, it has been impressed upon me many times by a *clears throat* certain person my mistakes in _The Meeting_. She wasn't very merciful.) But this time I'm having it reviewed by a L & C expert, who blatantly tells me what's wrong with it. (Same person) And I also apologize for the shortness of the last one. I'm sowwy. But please read and review! 

  
  


"It is such a nice day," Lois Lane exclaimed. She was in an unusually good mood today. Clark decided that this was a good thing. 

"Lois Lane, how dare you come in here without a scowl on your face?" laughed Clark Kent. 

"Oh, Clark, don't be a spoilsport. Eric wants to be exclusive. I, personally, am very excited," Lois told the world. 

"Oh, really? Hmmmm. I don't know if I approve. As long as you're home before ten," Clark said with a forced laugh and smile. He loved her, ever since the day they met. She had the most beautiful smile, glorious sparkling eyes, and perfectly tanned skin. Not really tanned, but it had enough color to be considered a little tan. She had the most amazing will, to do what she thought was right and her duty to report. Her ambition was so strong that she could practically live on it without food and water. In Clark's eyes, she could do no wrong. _ She's perfect in every way, _thought Clark to himself. _ Well, almost every way. She does have an over-confident boyfriend. And they're exclusive. I don't even dare to think of what's next. _ Clark put these thoughts out of his mind, as Perry was approaching.

"Well, kids, I want you to do a story on the bald eagles getting off the endangered list," said Perry.

"Who are you talking to, Jimmy?" asked Lois.

"No, you and Clark."

"Wait a second," Lois was evidently displeased, and displeased is a nice way to put it. "You want us to do a story on eagles getting off the endangered list?!" Lois looked and sounded as though she thought very thought was ludicrous. "That is not a story for a prize-winning team!!! We deserve more! We have rights to a bigger story! YOU'VE RUINED MY PERFECT MOOD!"

"Now Lois, be reasonable. If Perry wants us to do a story on bald eagles, we should do a story on bald eagles. It's not the end of the world. Besides, I think we can calm down now. We have had a lot of exciting scoops, and so this should be easy and relaxing," stated Clark. 

After much steam from Lois, and much persuading from Perry and Clark, Lois finally receded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

". . . and that's it. Would you like to see the eagles now? There is a river out back where you can see them. It's really amazing. You could be standing under the tree they're in, and they won't pay a bit of attention to you," the man at the wildlife reserve, Tom Fixding, was saying. Lois was yawning. 

"Okay, let's go, Lois. You can sleep at home tonight. Now we're going to look at the eagles. This is why we brought Jimmy along," Clark said. 

"Oh, yea, fun, and joy," Lois said dryly. "It would be the highlight of my day."

They walked out across the field until they got to some trees and a semi-large, muddy river. 

"There, now, there's one," said Tom Fixding. Clark, Lois, and Jimmy looked up to see a bald eagle stare at them unblinkingly, and then turn back around to look at the river. 

"Gosh, Lois, he's as uptight as you are," said Clark.

"Oh, Clark, shut up. I'm really not in the mood to joke. This is not my cup of tea," Lois responded. 

"Okay," Clark said.

That was one thing Lois had noticed about Clark. He respected when she was tired of the jokes and jabs, when she wasn't in the mood to be spoken to. He was the only man who had. Even Eric wasn't as courteous as Clark was. She leaned ever so slightly to look at him. For the first time, Lois noticed his strong build, clear-cut face, handsome eyes, and humble air. _Wow, Clark is . . . attractive. And he is attracted to me, I know that for sure. And he respects me, and treats me as his equal, not some petty pumped-up little girl, and not some scary workaholic who slaps every other person in the face. _Lois felt her stomach rising to her throat, like the way she felt when she was around a crush from high school. _Wait, _she told herself,_ you're in love with Eric, remember? He loves you! You love him! But . . . what about this new feeling for Clark?_ _And what about that annoying little thing he does? Running away whenever we talk? Um, Clark, I'm not that stupid. Those were all really stupid excuses. If he likes me, *loves* me, why does he run away? _

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Clark looked at the eagle soar down searching for the fish. When it came back up to land on branch, Clark could see it with its wings spread out. _Wow, that is so amazing, _was all he could think. Then the eagle started out again, soaring, skimming over the water in search of a fish. Then the eagle flew upwards, and began a wide spiral. The spiral became smaller, and then larger, and then smaller again. Clark could almost feel its need for a fish to eat. It glided over the water again, dipping his beak in the water. _The majesty of this bird is beyond all comprehension,_ he said to himself. He longed to fly up there with the eagle and soar with him. Clark began to levitate, and then the caught himself. _Duh, Clark, can't fly now! Uh, there are three other people around!_

He suddenly became aware that he was being watched. He glanced over at Lois. She was staring at him. He thought he saw both love and confusion in her eyes. _ Love? Lois doesn't 'love' me. I'm just her partner. Does she think more now? You are being foolish, _Clark told himself. _Just because you love her doesn't mean she has to return your love. She's in love with her dashing young Eric, isn't she? Besides, you just glanced at her. You could have been mistaken, right? _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, Lois, see you tomorrow?" asked Clark. They were standing in front of the _Daily Planet_ building. It was a gray day, and it was raining softly. 

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Lois had been more confused than ever since the day they did the report on the eagles. Did she love Eric or Clark? 

"Hey, Lois, all done?" asked Eric, who was standing next to his baby, his little red sportscar. 

"Yep." She smiled at him. 

"Lois, I want to talk to you," said Eric in a very serious voice. Clark started to walk away, but he used his *good* hearing to hear the conversation. 

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Lois asked Eric. 

"No, no." Eric laughed. "Actually, something is very right." 

"Well, what is it?"

"Lois, we've been dating for what, a year?"

"Nine months, Eric."

"Well, anyway, Lois, I was wondering, . . ."

"Yes?"

"Lois, oh I'll just say it." he got down on one knee, and Lois's heart leapt to her throat. "Lois, will you marry me?"

Those five words left Lois in a tizzy. Marriage? Was she ready for it? Did she love Eric enough? She knew from experience that if there is not enough love, the marriage is a complete disaster. If she married Eric, would she be happy? Did she really want to be Mrs. Williams? What were all these doubts for? She loved Eric, didn't she? So why were there any doubts? Clark . . . 

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Clark was still walking, but he slowed as if a great burden had suddenly fallen on him. He couldn't breathe. He felt like crying out and sucking in his voice all at the same moment. He chose the latter. 

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Lois put a resolute expression on her face. "Oh, Eric, yes," Lois said. "Yes, I will marry you." 

"Oh, Lois!" Eric scooped her up in his arms and kissed her. "We'll go to Hawaii for our honeymoon. I know a perfect little hotel to stay in. But for now, let's go for a romantic weekend in my cabin." 

Clark cringed. 

  
  


A. N.: Bwahahahahahaha! Aren't I evil? Yes, I know, I'm the most evil person in the world.. It is going to be a trilogy. But don't despair. This is only the second in this trilogy. Just wait and see. Will Lois and Eric really get married? Will Cark speak his true feelings? Find all this out and more in Part III: Tried and True. Please review! Luv ya! And, in case you haven't figured it out yet, the ~*~*~ border is for differences in time, and the +=+=+ border is for differences in points of view. Thanxx. 

Lois and Clark aren't mine. I won't make money off of it. Don't sue.

  
  
  
  



End file.
